And All The Stars Were Crashing 'Round
by FullMetalIdiot
Summary: Ikkaku is left all to his lonesome until an old friend comes to join him on a cold winter night. Ikka/Yumi, Fluffy. PG-13-ish


Title: _And All the Stars were Crashing 'Round_  
Series: _BLEACH_  
Character/Pairing: _Ikka/Yumi_  
Word Count: _2, 586_  
Rating: _PG-ish: For lots o'language and some bad touch :_  
Note: _Bloodcrow made me do it. D:  I was supposed to stay a closet yaoi fan forever, but nooooo!_

I often think to myself why I fight. Well, I know why, I do it for fun but even me; the idiotic, one-sided, and yes, baldheaded person that everyone sees me for likes to wonder if that's all there is to it. Maybe I'm an idiot for thinking that way and there's nothin' to think about, but I think hangin' out with fag face has gotten me to thinking that there's some other side to all of it. Ah, to hell with it, what am I thinkin'? It'd be a waste o'time to think about stupid shit like that anyway, just like Kenpachi-taichou said. He always said if thinkin' about somethin' don't lead to a good fight, than ya' shouldn't be thinkin' about it.

Damn, I have been hangin' out with that pretty boy for too long. Yet, he seemed to have a point, I mean; I always have put my life on the line to be happy, to get that amazing rush of adrenaline or whatever you call it when I fight. Lot o'people have told me that it's stupid as hell to do something like that. They're probably right, but since when do I fuckin' listen to other people? Tsch, never, it's stupid to listen to that shit.

I have nothin' to protect, nothin' ta' live for, well maybe something. I mean, if it wasn't for Yumichika saving my ass I wouldn't be around, so I still owe him in friendship. That ain't much to live for though, fightin' for somethin' like that. I always considered it a selfish drive that I can shrug off at the end of the day and be content with myself that I'm stronger than a bunch o'idiots down at the trainin' grounds or whatever. That don't seem right though 'cause I don't care if people think I'm stronger than that bunch o'idiots. Wouldn't matter to me if I was some unseated bastard, either; wouldn't matter at all.

Maybe, jus', maybe I do it for...hell, maybe I am too dumb to figure out shit like that. Doesn't help that my fuckin' imaginary friend, Hozukimaru can barely get his ass up ta' do anything but drink. Pft, actually, that sounds like me on a bad day. I laugh so I can move on ta' more thinkin'.

Damn, this is hard, ponderin' on crap like this. How the hell does that stuck-up Kuchiki-taichou do it? That bastard...wouldn't respect 'im as much as I do if I hadn't ever seen him fightin' and the fact that he would kill my sorry ass if I ever said somethin' to 'im helps, too.

Shit, this is why I can never think on stuff like this. My mind always gets so carried away, can't keep track o'the stuff in my head. Guess that's what makes everyone think I'm dumb, but I ain't dumb, I know I ain't. I don't need anyone ta' tell me if I am or ain't, 'cause I know for myself. Smarter than everyone makes me out ta' be, that's for sure.

Tsch, I'm drinkin' again too. Thinkin' and drinkin' don't mix too well; I know that from way too many personal experiences. Still, I'm drinkin' alone, which is kinda' weird. No one around ta' hang out with and get hammered wit'. For once in a long time, I sigh, not that I'm lonely or nothin'...wait, who the hell am I kiddin'? I'm fuckin' lonely and I don't care if anyone knows. But, no one knows 'cause all I got is booze and some fuckin' snow storm ta' keep me company. Everyone else is out, doin'...I don't remember now what they're doin'...

I don't even know why I'm drinkin'. Ain't like it's for fun 'cause there's no one around to have fun wit'. I ain't havin' fun, but I'm not bored. Never really felt like that before. Guess I'm drinkin' ta' make me go ta' bed, make me stop thinkin'. Damn, I don't even know what the hell I'm doin' right now...wait, what the hell was that noise?

A little obnoxious, really fuckin' familiar coo of a chuckle, like the little faggot practiced his damn laughin' skills, caught my attention. "The hell?" Is all I say, leanin' over and pokin' my head out from under the roof of the veranda ta' see Yumichika preparin' an evil lookin' snowball in his hands. 'Fore I could do anything; a ton o'snow smashes into my head all at once, and instantly makes me shiver all over, "Bastard..."

"Neh, neh, Ikkaku-san, you mustn't become so impaired that you can't even defend yourself from a simple snowball." The bastard tsks', shakin' his head in that overly dramatic way that he does before throwin' another damned snowball that came outta' no where. I try ta' get the hell outta' the way, but I only end up getting hit square in the chest, feelin' the meltin' ice drippin' all the way down to my stomach. Tensin' up from the second shiver, Yumichika laughs again, like it's a fuckin' comedy that I'm freezin' my ass off now. Fine, two can play at this game.

Standing, I only realize then that getting' up wasn't the best idea I've ever had. How long was I sittin' there drinkin'? Too long, apparently, 'cause I stumble out into the accumulatin' snow like a drunken bird fallen from the sky, thankfully catchin' myself before smashin' my face into the dusty coverin'. Smirkin', knowing I'd get that fruity bastard back good, I dig up a chunk o'packed snow and ice looking to my friend with my patented evil look. Even in that hazy sight I get when I drink too much I manage ta' get a good throw at 'im, but I don't hear that confirmin' _whack_ ya' hear when somethin' like that hits someone.  Weird.

I find out why two seconds later the reason I didn't hear it.

Feeling a great push ta' my shoulder blades, I 'oomph!' into the snow, my mouth filled with snowflakes makin' me sputter and cough like a moron. Leanin' over now, his hands on his thighs, Yumichika looks at me amused as hell as I roll onto my back groanin' in annoyance. I shoot him a glare, he just smiles and somehow that doesn't piss me off more. Fuckin' amazing.

"An' where the fuck were ya' all night?" I don't even bother ta' get back up, comfy in the little nest of cold and wet Yumichika forcibly made for me, but I do cup my hands under my head. Hey, bein' bald sucks in the damned winter.

"'All night'?" He gives me a curious look, "It's only midnight." Damn, he avoided the subject entirely. Fucker, I was damned lonely the whole night an' he won't even enlighten me as ta' where he went. Kenpachi-taichou was still gone, so that meant he went solo somewhere. Ah, well, shit, it didn't really matter anyway. 'Sides, his excuse can wait till I'm sober enough ta' comprehend it.

I scowl, sayin', "Whatever, ya' still didn't answer ma' question." He responds back immediately wit', "Oh?" Damn him, I lose my scowl that I was determined as hell ta' keep when he settles himself all neatly down in front o'me, forcin' me to put my chin ta' my chest ta' see 'im. Half smilin' now, I grunt out a chuckle, shakin' my head at Yumichika. Here I was, hell bent on stayin' mad at 'im even if for a little while for leavin' me here with Me, Myself, and I, but he just smiles that fuckin' innocent smile combined with them puppy eyes and I can't help but forgive 'im. The bastard knows me too well, he can get away wit' anything. He really can.

"And how did I not answer your question?"  
"Nevermind, you fuckin' suck,"  
"Ah, Ikkaku, don't be so tactless." He scolded, shakin' his finger at me "I haven't done that in quite some time and I have no intentions of doing it now."

"E-eh?!" I half jump outta' my skin, surprised as hell that the fuckin' closet pervert can talk so lightly 'bout somethin' I was sure the pretty boy would consider ugly. He looks at me like he was talkin' 'bout kittens, cockin' a brow at me, suddenly lettin' it get all uncomfortably quiet so that ya' could only hear the wind howlin' above the roofs.

"Mad at me?" Yumichika had this weird look that told'ja he was confused, amused, and concerned all at the same time and havin' him use it on ya' was damn persuadin'. Ya' always felt like ya' were doin' somethin' wrong when he used it.

"No, I ain't mad."  
"Seems that way…" He pouts, like a little bitch, but it's so damn _cute_ I can only roll my eyes at 'im.  
"Well, it ain't that way, so get over yourself,"

"Ah! So mean, Ikkaku!" Ugh, he's loud as hell. Like my head don't ache enough already, "If you don't stop with your disgusting words, I'll leave you out here for the rest of the tonight!" I knew it was a threat, but like hell if it was threatenin'. Not like I couldn't get back in, an' he knows that, but he just wanted to be a pain in the ass and it was workin'.

"Yeah, yeah, what'cha ya' say to just leavin' me out here, like I was, and you go in and get warm?" 'Cause at this point, I'd rather get past the mark of 'a drink ta' keep the cold out' and just pass out, but judgin' by the hurt look on Yumichika's face, that wasn't gonna' to happen. Was he tryin' ta' guilt trip me for makin' _him_ be alone the whole night? No fair, he started it and besides, he was the one makin' all the awkward silences, like he was doin' _again_ right now.  What the hell was he hangin' 'round for, anyway; bother Ikkaku night? 'Cause if that was the case then-

A silky hand runs its fingers down my stomach, makin' a thrillin' shiver run up and down my body. All I could think o'was Yumichika, lookin' up at him almost apprehensive ta' check his mood. What the hell he was thinkin'?

"Why would I do that when you'd be left out in the cold, Ikka-san?"

Now he was throwin' nicknames 'round, which meant he was thinkin' 'bout one thing. Grinnin', I reach out and take his fragile wrist in my rough hand, catchin' him as he pulled away. Archin' my back up ta' meet him, he reads my fuckin' mind, kissin' me with those lips that tasted o'somethin' sweet. I wrap my arms 'round his slender frame, never quite gettin' used ta' how much smaller he was compared ta' me.

"Sorry, alright? I didn't mean ta' be an ass. We even?" I wasn't apologizin' for nothin' really, but I knew from years of dealin' with the faggot that if ya' said sorry when he was all mad 'bout nothin', then ya' wouldn't get the silent treatment for days on end. Frownin' for a second, Yumichika finally perked up, all his bright an' queer self again. It was amazin' how quick he could change moods, swear he gets more an' more like a girl everyday.

"Yes, we're even."

Thank _god_ for that, 'cause as much as I love the fruitcake, I hate his goddamn temper tantrums.  Bet he thinks the same thing o'me.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Suddenly, he didn't seem all too interested in what I thought he was goin' for. For some reason, that disappoints me, annoyed that he was just teasin' me. Instead, he looks up at the snowflakes that keep on fallin', like he never seen it before an' it was the most wonderful thing ever. His neck is craned all graceful-like, remindin' me o'those white birds wit'them skinny legs that always came out durin' the winters in Japan. I just look at him for a long moment, 'fore I give a screwed up look ta' the sky. I have no idea what the hell he finds so pretty 'bout frozen water. It was just somethin' else ta' clean up durin' the mornin' chores.

"Guess so," I say, shruggin' dismissively while I unravel my arms from 'round him.  
"Ah," He waves a hand at me, like he was a teacher scoldin' a student, "You wouldn't understand, I guess."  
"'Course I would.  What's there not ta' get?"

"Beauty,"

Fuck was that supposed ta' mean? Sure, I never understood what the big deal was 'bout pretty things and still didn't know how Yumichika defined what was an' what wasn't, but that wasn't fair. 'Bout now I'm damn sure he's tauntin' me just for the fun o'it, 'cause if he wasn't I was gonna' be sure ta' leave 'im all the shitty missions for a straight month.

I snort, respondin' with, "Don't care.  Better things ta' 'get' then somethin' like that."  
"Hrmph," He crosses his arms, getting' back that pouty face.  Damn, I was just screwin' up left an' right tonight, wasn't I?

"Cut the crap. The whiny chick act's gettin' old for tonight, yeah?" I lean in ta' peck 'im on the cheek, but he pulls away, givin' me that patented stern look o'his. 'Fore I could even roll my eyes I give a curious "Hrm?" noticin' that the incessant flakes had finally stopped sneakin' underneath my collar. Lookin' ta' the sky, it seemed the clouds had broken up durin' our lover's quarrel revealing a clear as hell view of the stars, the moon really bright an' really close like I never seen before.

"Now, _that_ is beauty," I add with emphasis, nudgin' Yumichika ta' look at the sight that I find myself impressed with. Took a hell o'a lot ta' make me 'preciate fuckin' scenery, but believe me when I tell ya' that ya' could see every damn star ever made. Seemed even the pretty boy was impressed, 'cause I glanced at him, expectin' 'im to be refusin' ta' look in his obstinacy, but instead he was immersed in what he saw.

In silence, we both kept on lookin' as if tryin' ta' count how many of 'em were up there, the breeze only catchin' my attention as it made a whistlin' noise. A real thin streak o'light caught my eye an' wonderin' what it was I looked to Yumichika who apparently was waitin' for me ta' ask 'im a question. Hopefully he wasn't starin' at me the whole time, 'cause he did look amused.

"The hell was that?"  
"A shooting star, of course, Ikka-san.  Don't tell me you've never seen one before."

I shook my head, reluctantly holdin' back a smile at him usin' my nickname "Nope, never. What are they?" He shook his head, grinnin' wide like I told a joke, but at least he seemed ta' forget his edginess from before, shruggin' his shoulders once.

"I don't know, actually," Damn, that was a sin, the know-it-all didn't know-it-all. "but you're supposed to wish on them." Alright, sounded easy enough. So, I closed my eyes, made a wish quick as I could, an' felt them familiar hands tracin' their way down the muscles in my arms. The hands, strangely strong, pulled me ta' my feet leavin' me ta' only stare at Yumichika as he went through the motions. I reveled in the feel o'him so close now I could feel his body skim against mine from time ta' time.

"Neh, what do you say we get out of the cold now?  Hrm?"

Wish granted.


End file.
